


The CEO and the Pepsi Girl

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [20]
Category: TV Commercials, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Commercials, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, One Word Prompt Meme, Pepsi, Prompt Fic, Song: Turn the Page, Unconventional Style, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A famous actress, who's also starred in commercials for Pepsi, meets someone she never thought she'd see in her life. Namely, the CEO of KaibaCorp himself, with chocolate hair and ice-cold eyes like glaciers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CEO and the Pepsi Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here's a new oneshot I cooked up after watching Hallie Kate Eisenberg in four Pepsi commercials that she had starred in the early 90s. So I imagined her going into a Ben &amp; Jerry's, and meeting someone she never thought she'd see in her life, and this is what I came up with.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to Turn the Page by Metallica (originally by Bob Seger) belong to their respective owners. I own the oneshots, stories, poems and songfics.

The CEO and the Pepsi Girl

It was a late Saturday afternoon, and the 9-year-old actress Hallie Kate Eisenberg was trying to escape through a swarm of adoring matinée-goers at the American Airlines Theater in Times Square, where she currently co-starred as Little Mary in Claire Booth Luce's **The Women**.

"Oh, sweetie, you were adorable!" a gray-haired woman cried upon spying Ms. Eisenberg. She looked as if she wanted to pinch one of the four-foot-tall actress's dimpled cheeks and give it a grandmotherly twist.

Ms. Eisenberg, who was wearing a flouncy giraffe-print jacket and a matching hat that sat upon her flowing dark brown curls, thanked the woman and pushed onward. Reaching a back door, she stepped outside and skipped down 43rd Street to a Ben &amp; Jerry's, where she ordered her usual: mint chocolate cookie in a cone, with rainbow sprinkles. When it came, she reached into her purse and pulled out a five-dollar bill, which she placed on the counter before picking up her ice cream cone.

That was when it happened.

"Is that the Pepsi girl?"

Hallie turned to see the owner of the voice, and saw him sitting next to her. He was wearing black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt that was without buttons and had a bit of a turtleneck. The belt around his waist had a beveled engraving of KC.

The main piece was a large flowing purple colored trenchcoat with pronounced shoulders, wide arms, and long flowing bottom.

He also wore a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms. On his feet were very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back.

It was then that her dark brown eyes widened as he smirked.

"Seto Kaiba," he purred. "And you are-?"

"Hallie Kate Eisenberg," she replied.

Kaiba studied her with his intense sapphire gaze. It was as though he was Humbert Humbert from the 1997 film **Lolita**, which he had seen a few weeks ago, and she was Dolores Haze, aka Lolita, the title character.

Oblivious to the intense cobalt gaze trained on her - the gaze that belonged to the man sitting next to her - Hallie simply turned to her mint chocolate cookie cone. She began licking at it, her crimson-red tongue darting in and out of her mouth, and her ruby lips often coming apart to take a bite of the ice cream.

_On a long and lonesome highway,_   
_East of Omaha_   
_You listen to the engines_   
_Moanin' out its one old song_   
_You think about the woman,_   
_Or the girl you knew the night before _

_But your thoughts will soon be wanderin'_   
_The way they always do_   
_When you're ridin' 16 hours,_   
_and there's nothin' much to do_   
_And you don't feel much like ridin',_   
_You just wish the trip was through _

_Here I am, on the road again,_   
_There I am, up on the stage_   
_There I go, playin' star again,_   
_There I go, turn the page_

As the notes from the song Turn the Page by Metallica flowed from the speakers, Kaiba couldn't help but look at the beautiful child star.

The clothes she was wearing, in his opinion, enhanced her beauty. Her face, framed by dark chocolate locks, was really enchanting, as were her dark brown eyes.

_She will be a real heartbreaker someday._

Instantly, he growled mentally at the thought, and his cobalt eyes immediately narrowed. Luckily for him, this went unnoticed by Hallie, as she was very busy eating her ice cream.

_Gazing intently out to a mysterious world. Waiting for an enchantment to being. She is my China Doll._

_Her beauty is fragile, never to be touched by human hands. Never to be seen by human eyes. She is delicate, my China Doll._

As the sentences from the poem **China Doll** by Jacie Rae flew through his brain and then settled there like a robin, Kaiba couldn't help but smirk secretly. To him, Hallie sure was something special.

_So you walk into this restaurant,_   
_all strung out from the road_   
_And you feel the eyes upon you,_   
_as you're shakin' off the cold_   
_You pretend it doesn't bother you,_   
_but you just want to explode_

_Yeah, most times you can't hear ‛em talk,_   
_other times you can_   
_Oh, the same old clichés: "Is it woman? Is it man?"_   
_And you always seem outnumbered,_   
_you don't dare make a stand_   
_Make your stand_

"Hallie."

Having finished her ice cream cone and wiped her fingers and mouth clean with a napkin, Hallie then turned to Kaiba. "Yes?"

Kaiba smiled. Then he got off the bar stool he had been sitting on, stepped up to her until he was 3 feet away, and then bent down so that he was looking up into her eyes. "You know, a young lady like yourself can be quite... charming."

Hallie blinked. _Charming?_ she thought. _Now __**that's**__ a new one. I've never been called that before._

As she looked down at her hands, Kaiba got to his feet, and then walked a few feet away from her. He was now quiet, and seemed to be musing over some things. Then, he turned back to her, and offered her his hand.

"Come with me, Hallie," he purred.

Hallie looked at the hand that was now in her line of vision. She was experiencing an inner struggle with her conscience. She knew she was a sucker for adventure and drama, among other things. But this... well, this took the cake, at least in her opinion.

Finally, having made up her mind, she got off the stool, reached up and put her hand in his. Then, they walked out the door.

To passers-by, they looked like a big brother and his little sister out for a walk. But Hallie thought it was so much more than that. She thought it was something different.

Better.

And yet, she knew that all those Pepsi commercials she had starred in could not have prepared her for something like this. Or an encounter with a character she had never met previously.

But one thing was for sure in her mind.

Life was full of surprises.

_Here I am, on the road again,_   
_there I am, up on the stage_   
_Here I go, ah playin' star again,_   
_there I go, turn the page_

_Out there in the spotlight,_   
_you're a million miles away_   
_Every ounce of energy,_   
_you try and give away_   
_As the sweat pours out your body,_   
_like the music that you play_

_Later in the evenin',_   
_as you lie awake in bed_   
_With the echoes of the amplifiers,_   
_ringin' in your head_   
_You smoke the day's last cigarette,_   
_rememberin' what she said_

_What she said_

_Yeah_

_Here I am on the road again,_   
_There I am, up on that stage_   
_Here I go, playin' star again,_   
_There I go, turn the page_

_And there I go, turn that page_

_There I go, yeah_   
_Here I go, yeah, yeah_   
_There I go, yeah,_   
_Here I go, yeah_   
_Here I go-oh-o,_   
_There I go_

_And I'm gone_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this oneshot as much as I liked writing it. After all, Hallie Kate Eisenberg is, to me, a great actress, and I will always remember her as the Pepsi Girl. :) Feedback is appreciated! :) I don't need it to live, but it does warm my soul.


End file.
